


GerIta

by Kirbyplier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Beilschmidt, Feliciano - Freeform, Fluff, Germany, Germanyxitaly - Freeform, Love, M/M, Marriage, Vargas - Freeform, Yaoi, aphgermany, felicianovargas, felicianoxludwig, gerita - Freeform, itager, italyxgermany - Freeform, ludwig - Freeform, ludwigbeilschmidt, ludwigxfeliciano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirbyplier/pseuds/Kirbyplier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludwig proposes to Feliciano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GerIta

Those beautiful moments where the sky was its natural bright blue as the clouds are unmoving, but keeping the sky beautiful. This day was memorizing, especially in the eyes of an Italian. Of course, living in America wasn't as good as in his home country, Italy, but it was still breathtaking.

Sitting on his chair reading a novel, sitting by the window. The warm sunlight made the room warm and the pages at a comfortable heat. It wasn't like anything was new today, except for the fact that it's a new day. It didn't stop Feliciano being optimistic about everything. But this day—this unseeingly day, was about to change his life and future. It wasn't a bad feeling, it just felt unnatural about the feeling of the day. Feliciano's felt, almost excited for this day.

As Feliciano turned the page, two firm knocks were heard at his front door. Feliciano flipped the corner of the page to save his place, closing the book and putting it in the chair as he got up to answer the door. When Feliciano was at the door, he automatically looked at his wrist to expect a watch, but not finding one.

‘ _That's not right_ ,’ Feliciano thought to himself.

His thoughts were quickly ignored as he finally opened the door to find the person he always loved. Feliciano smiled brightly, “Ludwig!”

Ludwig cleared his throat briefly, his cheeks turning into a bright pink as he looked to his right, trying to avoid eye contact. “ _Guten tag_ ,” Ludwig quickly greeted in his rough german accent, having eye contact with Feliciano for only half of a second before looking away in embarrassment. Feliciano giggled softly, “ _Ciao_ , Ludwig,” remembering that Ludwig was still at his doorsteps, he quickly added, “do you want to come in?”

Ludwig quickly shook his head, his cheeks turning to a darker red, if possible. “It is not necessary,” Ludwig said, his arms shuffling behind his back. “I was just wondering,” Ludwig whispered, half to himself and half to the Italian. Ludwig looked at Feliciano, waiting for any details of annoyance and a sign of approval.

Feliciano smiled an assuring smile, giving a slight nod to inform Ludwig to continue. “What is it, Ludwig?” Feliciano asked.

Ludwig cleared his throat, setting one knee of the ground. “It has been two years, for the first time I found out what happiness was when we went on our first date,” Ludwig muttered loud enough for Feliciano to hear, “those days were the ones I admired. I was just wondering if you will...”

“Marry me?” Ludwig asked in worry. He took both of his hands from behind his back, having a black box in his hand. Ludwig opened it to reveal a ring, “Feliciano, you are the love of my pasta.”

Feliciano was surprised at Ludwig's words, but he excitedly accepts as he—

Feliciano opened his eyes to find the ceiling of his home. He looked to his side to find a picture of himself and Ludwig at their wedding ceremony. “ _Era un sogno_ ,” Feliciano whispered softly. 

Feliciano fought the tears that were collecting behind eyelids, he sniffed aquietly. “ _Va bene_ ,” Feliciano chanted to himself in Italian. “ _Non ho bisogno di piangere_ ,” Feliciano reassured himself, but he couldn't follow his own orders. The tears fell from his eyes gradually, he dug his face in his blanket trying to stop the tears. “ _Lui è in cielo vivere una vita tranquilla_ ,” Feliciano whispered to himself, but he couldn't stop crying. The tears wouldn't stop flowing, his blanket was starting to get dark spots from the tears.

“ _Le cose buone devono finire male_ ,” Feliciano finally said to himself. He sucked in a breathe as he wiped the tears from his face, trying to collect himself. He looked at the picture for the last time, he got up from his bed to start another day. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also found on Wattpad. My user is @iWuvKirby


End file.
